Always Back To You
by DELENAfan97
Summary: After moving to Florida for 3 years after her parents death, Elena returns to Mystic Falls for Caroline's wedding where she is forced into a reunion with her high school sweetheart Damon Salvatore. Will old feelings reappear, or will the past remain the past? DELENA FIC.
1. Chapter 1

"Damon!" I threw a pillow at his chest, trying to suppress my giggles. He gave me his signature smirk, "what?" he purred, his voice laced with pure sex; God, he was so perfect. "get off of me!" I screamed, playfully pushing against his chest. "but I like it here." he complained, giving me a fake pout. I rolled my eyes, but I stopped fighting him and leaned back on his bed, letting him hover on top of me. His bed was so perfect, with it's black satin sheets and it's countless pillows. He smiled down at me before leaning in to place a passionate kiss on my lips.

My cell phone started buzzing, and I groaned, trying to ignore it, not wanting to ruin the moment. He pulled away, eyeing me curiously. "aren't you gonna get that?" he asked, reaching around me to grab my phone out of my back pocket, "...or should I?" I rolled my eyes, "do you have to make everything sexual?"a moment later he had the phone up to his ear, "Elena's phone." he purred, smirking at me. "who is it?" I whispered. When he ignored me I stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom to fix my hair.

Suddenly Damon was behind me; he grabbed my shoulder as I approached the door, and I jumped at least 3 feet into the air, "don't do that!" I snapped in fake annoyance, but when I turned to face him the smile fell from my face. He had a stony expression on his face and his eyes were dark and stormy; He looked like he had just witnessed the holocaust. "what's wrong?" I asked, worry evident in my voice. His face wrinkled in pain, and I reached out to stroke his cheek, to reassure him. "It's your family, Elena" he spoke, voice barely audible. I gasped in shock as tears began to creep out of my eyes and down my face. "what happened?" I asked, through the tears. "they're..." he hesitated, but I knew what he was going to say. "dead?" I whispered, and he noddd solomly. I slowly crumpled down the wall and into a little ball in the floor. He knelt down beside me, "your going to be okay Lena, we're going to get through this, it's going to be okay" he soothed, stroking my hair as I buried my head into his chest, struggling to regain my composure. My family was gone, forever.

We sat there for what seemed like an eternity before either of us spoke. He just held me and let me mourn my parents and Jeremy. "how?" I asked, although I wasn't really sure I wanted to know. He pulled back, looking at me before answering. "they drove off the Wickery Bridge." he said before bring me back into a tight embrace. I didn't say anything after that, I didn't know what to say, there was nothing anyone could say to make this better, nothing.

* * *

That was three years ago, before I moved to Florida. A few weeks after my family's car accident I had found out that Damon had cheated on me with Katherine Pierce, and I had gone off of the rails. Sure it had only been a few times, and I knew that he was sorry, but I couldn't find it in me to forgive him. In all honesty, if it had happened any other time I would have forgiven him for it, it wouldn't have been easy, but I would have done it for him, for us. He had tried to make it right, he really had, but it was just to much, I couldn't handle it. He had begged me not to move to Florida, begged me to work through this, but I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls, the town where my family had died, the town where the person I thought I would be able to count on forever betrayed me.

Now I had to go back, I had to face everyone and everything I had left behind so long ago. Caroline was getting married, and I was the maid of honor...unfortunately. I loved Caroline, I truly did, she was one of my best friends, one of the few people I had kept in touch with after I moved, but I really didn't want to be in her wedding. To make everything a billion times worse she was marrying Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother, and Damon was the best man. This was going to be the shittiest 2 weeks of my life, No question about that.

* * *

A/N more reviews - quicker updates!

let me know what you are thinking about it so far. I'm debating weather to keep this Fic light and fluffy or go a new direction...xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N to clarify, last chapter we found out that Damon had "cheated on Elena with Katherine...that was prior to her parents death, although she found out about it afterwards. Also, cheated does not mean anything more than a kiss. I hope you enjoy! **

As I was leaving my house for the airport my phone started buzzing, I glanced down hurriedly before answering the call. "hey babe." I said, smiling into the phone as I waited for his response. "I just wanted to tell you to have a safe flight and come home soon...I love you Elena." Elijah replied. "I'll miss you too, love you." I said before hanging up the phone and continuing to get in my car.

Elijah and I had only been dating for about a year, but I had known him since I moved to florida. We had met in my Shakespearean Lit class. I had like him from the very first moment I met him; he was so sweet and caring, and he wasn't bad looking either. He wasn't the sexy bad boy type that I usually went for...he wasn't Damon, but he was cute just the same.

The airport was packed with people, probably because it was 4 days before Christmas. "what's a beautiful girl like you doing alone in an airport?"I heard someone say from behind me. I groaned, trying to restrain from making a smart ass remark. "my friends wedding is in 13 days." I replied indifferently, hoping he would go away. I wasn't so lucky, "so where are you heading?" he asked, obviously not picking up on the fact that he wasn't wanted here. "Virginia, now if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone." I stated, before turning abruptly to walk off. Before I could take a step he had grabbed my arm, "at least give me your number." he smiled and gave me a wink. I glared at him, "I have a boyfriend, dam-" I stopped myself, oh god I had not just said that, "Elijah." I finished quickly before heading in the opposite direction; I heard him laughing behind me, but I didn't turn around. I need some air, and fast.

* * *

The flight to Mystic Falls had to have been the longest flight of my life; in all actuality it was no more than two hours, but with my mind running at 100 miles an hour it seemed like a lifetime. I couldn't stop thinking about Damon; I wondered what he would be like, if he had moved on, and I know it's horrible, but there was a part of me that hoped he hadn't. ELIJAH ELIJAH ELIJAH ELIJAH! I chanted in my head, trying to keep the thoughts of Damon far away, but it didn't help.

Finally the plane landed and the flight attendant allowed us to exit. I braced myself for the next two weeks, everything was going to be fine, I was going to spend Christmas with Caroline and help prepare for her wedding, and then I was going to leave Mystic Falls forever, and this would all just be a bad dream.

As we filed out of the plane I scanned the crowd for a peppy blond Caroline, but I was instead greeted with a smirking Damon, clothed in his dark jeans and black leather jacket as usual; I gasped, my mouth falling open in suprise. He waved me over to him, but I couldn't move, I was frozen completely still. Nothing had changed, he looked the exact same as he had three years ago. We stood, our eyes locked in an intense stare, the shock of seeing eachother after all of this time was overwelming.

He shook his head, seeming to snap out of the trance, and I quickly began walking towards him. He met me halfway and his arms wrapped around me before I had time to protest. I smiled, hugging him back tightly, "Damon". I murmured the greeting quietly, almost inaudibly. "I missed you!" he said, releasing me from the embrace. I struggled to wipe the goofy smile off of my face. "How are you?" I asked, trying to control the rush of emotions that had enveloped me at seeing him. "my brother is marrying Caroline Forbes." he stated sarcastically, "how do you think I'm doing?" I rolled my eyes.

Damon and Caroline had never gotten along. They were complete opposites; Caroline was the peppy cheerleader, and Damon was the sarcastic bad boy. When Damon and I had dated back in high school, Caroline had been completely disgusted, she had begged me to break things off. Damon had always had a reputation for liking a 'good time', and Caroline had warned me about getting my heart broken, but I had always thought that things were different between us, apparently they weren't.

I looked up at him, guilt rushing over me for never returning his phone calls, his texts, hell I hadn't even agreed to see him when he came to Florida, and yet he was still here, smiling at me as if I hadn't been a complete bitch for the past three years. "I'm sorry." I said, meaning it with my whole heart. He looked down at me, his face crumpling in confusion, before he let out a rueful laugh. "No Elena, i'm sorry, it was the worst mistake of my life, I swear to God." he replied urgently, his eyes a stormy blue, as he desperately tried to make me understand. I smiled at him, thinking back to high school, "it's okay, I understand!" I insisted, I couldn't stand to see him upset. "friends?" I asked, giving him a genuine smile. He shook his head and we headed out of the airport and to his blue 1987 mustang.

"God I've missed this car!" I screamed rushing towards the passenger side, and jumping in. Damon eyed me, trying not to laugh at my stupidity, "I'm hurt Elena! You missed my car more than you missed me!" I gave him a smirk, "this car is like my child." I said with a serious expression before breaking out into a fit of giggles. He grinned at me, a laugh escaping from his lips.

"So how was Florida?" Damon asked, and I had to think for a minute before answering. "Florida's good.." I started, and I realized that I would have to tell him about Elijah; it wasn't fair to lead him on like this. "I actually have a boyfriend... Elijah." I finished, hesitantly. His mask of sarcasm fell from his face for an instant, and I saw the hurt that was painted across his face, but as soon as it fell it was back in place. His fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly, and his lips twitched as he tried to find words to say. "That's great, Elena." He said, trying to seem happy for my sake, but I could see the disgust he was hiding behind the mask.

We drove in silence for a long time before either one of us worked up the courage to speak. "I told you about the change of plans, right?" He asked, and I raised a eyebrow at him curiously. He smirked at me before continuing, "you're going to be staying at the boarding house instead of Caroline's." my mouth opened in shock, I could hardly keep myself in check when I was in a car with him, there was no way that I could stay at the boarding house. I sighed, and he gave me a confused look, "am I really that bad of company?" He asked in a fake hurt tone. "I don't think that's the best idea Damon." He rolled his eyes, "you're staying in my house, not in my bed!" "That is not why!" I insisted, trying to be as convincing as possible. He cocked an eyebrow at me, "oh really? Why then?" A smirk spreading across his face as he saw my defeated expression. I glared at him before turning to look out the window.

It was about 10 minutes before we arrived at the boarding house; when it came into view I smiled, remembering all of the great memory's I had in this house. I couldn't take my eyes off of it; it had been so long...to long. "Blast from the past?" Damon asked, smiling at me from the drivers seat. I couldn't respond, I was overwhelmed. So much of my life had been spent here; I felt like a part of me had been missing for the past 3 years, and it was just now being restored. "It's been so long.." I whispered, trailing off at the end, and I could feel the tears welding up unthreaded corners of my eyes.

I turned away, not wanting Damon to see how much seeing the house had affected me. "Elena?" He questioned soothingly, trying to figure out the reason a for the tears that had begun to gently fall down my checks. In an instant his hands were on either side of my face, and he was staring deep into my eyes, a stare that made me feel as I'd he could see straight into my soul. "Elena, what's wrong?" I couldn't form a single sentence, the only words I could manage were "to long" Before I burst into another fit of hysterics. He pulled me across the seat and into his arms; I knew it wasn't right, but I didn't have the strength to object, and even if I had I wouldn't have. This felt right, like I was meant to wrapped in his arms with my head Buried into his chest, and him whispering sweet nothing's into my ear, calming me.

**A/N okay so obviously the feelings between fain and Elena are still intact, but is Elena willing to act on them?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so...this fic is looking pretty fluff. Right now, but I have a pretty drastic turn of events planned for future chapters. Leave a review about wether I should keep it fluffy or not! Thanks...enjoy(:**

I woke up in Damon's bed, recognizing where I was instantly but having no idea how I had gotten there. All I could remember was him comforting me in the car; I must have fallen asleep I concluded. I looked down, noticing that I was only wearing my shirt, my pants had been removed, typical Damon. I wondered where he had put my bags; I glanced around the room, but didn't spot them. "Morning princess." A voice spoke from beside me on the bed, and I froze; I hadn't even noticed him in the bed with me. He chuckled lightly before turning me to face him, "you okay?"

I jumped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom without a word, and immediately turned on an ice cold shower. I got in, letting the cool water run down my body and clear my head. I had to put a stop to this, me and Damon had a face, and he obviously had feelings for me, but I had a boyfriend. There was no denying that I had once loved Damon, I had thought he was the one, but things had changed, it was to late.

I looked around the shower, it was as if nothing had changed, Damon's shampoo and conditioner were still on the right side, and there was another bunch of bottles on the left, I glanced over at them confused, before picking up one of the pink bottles. It was pomegranate scented shampoo, the same kind I had used my whole life. I smiled to myself, he had remember, how had he remembered?

I stood in the shower for more than an hour before a knock came from the door. "Elena, I have your clothes, are you okay?" I gasped, I had completely forgotten about my clothes. "Can you like slide them under the door or something?" I asked, knowing how ridiculous the question was, but I had to try. I could practically see him outside the door rolling his eyes, with his typical smirk in place. "It's not like you don't have a towel." He said, as if he was speaking to a child. I hesitated, remembering that I had also forgotten my towel, "shit!" I said, Louder than I had intended, and I heard him burst into laughter. "Damon stop! It's not funny!" I whined, seriously unhappy about the situation. "Are you kidding me? It's hilarious!" He replied through the door. "Can you just leave the room long enough for me to get my clothes and a towel?" He snorted, and I could tell that he wasn't going to cooperate. "Elena, you aren't supposed to kick people out of their own rooms!" He snapped back sarcastically. "I'm not coming out till you leave the room!" I said defiantly, determined to not suffer the embarrassment of walking around naked in front of Damon. "And I'm Not leaving until you come out and get your clothes." He stated, and I gave a sigh of defeat. Maybe if I could just reach my arm around the door I could get them.

I opened the door slowly, teaching out my hand, "give them to me!" I demanded, my cheeks burning red in embarrassment. He checked, grabbing my hand and pulling me out from behind the door. I shrieked, "DAMON!" He laughed, pointing to his eyes, "they're closed Elena, chill." I sighed in relief before rushing back into the bathroom to change. "You really think I would force you to walk around naked I front of me?" He called after me as I closed the bathroom door. "I prefer it to be a mutual decision." He continued sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and pretending to choke. "I think I'm gonna be sick" I giggled, punching him in the arm, "that's for being an ass hole." I said before turning to unpack my stuff. "So where is m-" he grabbed me around the waist, pulling me towards him before placing a single kiss on my lips; When he pulled away I felt an immediate emptiness. "That's for being so beautiful." He whispered before releasing me and walking back towards the bed.

I stood gaping at him, reliving the kiss. It wasn't right, it was really really really wrong, I knew it was a bad idea, but I hadn't wanted it to end. I should have been the one to pull away, not him. I had to be strong, I had to get through the wedding, and then I could go back to my easy life with Elijah in Florida.

"Don't." He said, breaking me out of my thoughts. My head snapped up, and I saw that he was staring intently at me. "Don't what?" I asked, genuinely confused. "Don't stand there and try to pretend that you just got caught up in the moment, that you love Elijah, that you don't have feelings for me, because it's a lie Elena." I stood staring at him in shock as he continued. "What we have is real, it has always been real, and if I could go back and change everything that happened with me and Katherine I would, I love you Elena, I have always loved you." He was standing less than 2 inches away for me now, and I could feel his breath on my face as he stroked my cheek, silently begging me to give in, but I couldn't. "Damon..." I started, and I could see the torment in his eyes, "I loved you with everything I had, I wanted us to be together, but when my parents died." I hesitated, deciding what to say next, "I couldn't stay here, I couldn't stay with you." He looked at me, obviously not convinced by my answer. "You could talk to Caroline, to Stefan, he'll Elena you even kept in touch with Tyler Lockwood, but you couldn't see me?" I could hear the judgment in his voice, and it stung. "You embodied everything about Mystic Falls for me Damon, I couldn't look at you and not see my parents, I couldn't talk to you and not be reminded of Jer, you were my everything." I confessed, feeling a heavy weight lifted off of my shoulders. We stood, locked in an intense stare, for what seemed like hours before he spoke. "We can make this work Elena, let me try to make this work." I sighed, "Damon, things have changed, I moved on, I have Elijah now." He grimaced at the mention of his name, "do you love him?" He asked, with all the sincerity in the world. I couldn't look at him, I knew that I didn't truly love Elijah, but I couldn't tell Damon that, I wasn't even ready to admit it to myself. "It doesn't matter Damon, things with us will never work." His eyes lit up as he noticed my evasion of the question. "Tell me you love him and I will let it go, I won't mention it again, promise." I was in shock, should I Lie? Should I tell him the truth? "I do." I blurted out without thinking about what I was saying, and immediately regretted it. The pain in his face was replaced with pure anger; He turned and walked out without another word, leaving me to my thoughts, once again.

**A/N please leave a review...especially if you want speedy updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm kinda thinking i'll do some of Damon's POV in the next few chapters...what do you think? Also, I have decided to make this fic a little more angsty than a originally planned, so things might get to be a little more deep. This chapter is a little shorter than usual..mice for a pretty long one coming up though so...**

**Enjoy(;**

* * *

"Stefan!" I screamed, racing across the living room to tackle him in a big bear hug, "I missed you!" He laughed, before pulling away, "I missed you to! How's Florida?" He asked. I smiled at him before replying "Florida has been great, but I've got to admit I really missed it here." "We've all missed you to, Elena." He said, walking towards the kitchen to get a drink. I hopped up on the counter, watching him pour a glass of orange juice.

"Where's Damon?" He asked curiously; I gave him a grimace, "probably out doing something stupid." I said dryly, hoping he would catch on and change the subject; I had no such luck. "So you guys are already fighting? How long have you been back...a few hours?" He rolled his eyes, giving me a crooked smile. It was true, me and Damon had always gotten into petty fights, and one of us always ended up going out and doing something stupid to keep our mind off of it, but we always made up within a day or two. "You know us." I said, a small laugh escaping me. "What about Caroline?" I asked; I hadn't seen her since I'd gotten here. "Wedding stuff.." He said, smiling out the window, "she'll be over in a few hours for dinner." He said, looking over in my direction. I grinned, "you and Damon? cooking? should I be scare?" He rolled his eyes, "we aren't that bad!" "So what are you making? Cereal? You can't really screw up cereal." I teased, earning myself a playful punch in the shoulder. "I have perfected my cooking skills since you left!" He snapped. "So what's it gonna be?" I pressed, curious. "We are having spaghetti, homemade bread sticks, and a salad. Happy?"

I was about to reply when there was a crash from the other room, "the hell?" Stefan asked before walking towards the living room. I hopped off the counter to follow, he motioned for me to stay back. I rolled my eyes, "seriously Stefan?" I asked, amused that he thought I would obey him. He narrowed his eyes at me in annoyance before continuing.

"What the hell Damon!" Stefan yelled as he marched into the living room. "Whoops" Damon Replied nonchalantly, sipping on a glass of bourbon. There was broken glass covering the floor, and there were at least 6 bottles of bourbon on the table next to him. Stefan was infuriated, and I could tell that he was about to blow of the handle. "Stefan I'll take care of it, go." I said, knowing that If Stefan didn't leave soon there would be a fight, and that was the last thing any of us needed. He looked at me hesitantly before walking out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Damon.." I started, but he cut me off before I had the chance to continue. "Elena don't, don't stand there and pretend that you care. You don't, and it's fine, but I'm sick of your games." I stared at him in shock; had he really just said that? Did he really think that I didn't care, I could barely keep from kissing him, and I had been back all of what...6 hours? "You can't be serious." I said in disbelief. "I'm definitely not kidding, Elena." He replied sarcastically before turning back to his glass of bourbon, downing it in a single gulp. I looked down, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over, "You're drunk Damon, you don't mean this." I whispered, not daring to look up, knowing that if I did I wouldn't be able to control the inevitable wave of tears that would consume me. I could feel his eyes on me, and I glanced up for a moment, before returning my eyes to the ground. He slowly approached me, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, Elena? What do I have to do to make you realize that Katherine never meant shit to me! I loved you..I love you. The past 3 years have killed me, it's like a piece of me has been missing, and as soon as I get you back you pull away." I couldn't meet his eyes, I knew that if I looked up it would all be over, all of my walls would crumble, and I would fall right back in love with him.

I looked up, "I love you Damon, I have always loved you, but I also love Elijah, to much for me to cheat on him now." That was the end, it was all out, every feeling I had tried to hide was coming out, he knew..everything. Suddenly his arms were around my waist, and I was in his arms. He pressed me up against the wall, and I wrapped my legs around him, pulling his body closer to mine. "I love you, Elena." He whispered roughly before bringing his lips to mine with crushing force. I knew it was wrong, I knew I should stop, I should be faithful, but I didn't want to stop. Damon felt so good, so right, and I wanted him. I locked my arms around his neck, lacing my finger in his dark hair, breathing in every part of him. "I love you too." I replied, overcome with passion. He smiled into the kiss before deepening it once again.

"Elena?!" I heard Caroline call from the front door, and I broke from the kiss abruptly. Damon dropped me back to the floor, and I untangled myself from him. "Caroline!" I said, still trying to catch my breath. My hand went to untangle my hair, and I attempted to smooth my clothes. "It's so good to see you!"

* * *

**A/N leave a review! Xoxo**

**Also, let me know if I'm moving DELENA along a little fast..I can't decide!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N read, review, enjoy(;**

* * *

"It's good to see you too.." Caroline said hesitantly, slowly walking into the room. Her eyes landed on Damon, and she glared at him. "Damon." She gave him a harsh greeting before looking back at me. "Don't you have a boyfriend, Elena?" She asked accusingly, giving me a condescending stare. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably, moving to stand behind Damon; he put an arm around my back, steadying me; I gave him a grateful smile. "It's complicated Caroline." I said, trying to mask over the guilt in my expression. I could feel Damon tense beside me, and I looked up at him curiously, wordlessly asking him what was wrong.

"Why don't you leave us to our business and go find your little hubby." He sneered, before squeezing my side reassuringly. "Caroline I can explain everything later." I started, but she turned and walked out before I had time to finish. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, and reached a hand up to brush the loose strands of hair out of my face and into a pony tail.

"She'll get over it." He said, pulling me into a hug. "You obviously don't know Caroline." I replied. He chuckled, before walking me towards the kitchen. "We just have to get through dinner...for Stefan's sake." He said briskly before grabbing my hand, and pulling me towards the table.

"Stefan, I'm not going to get food poisoning from this food am I?" He smirked sarcastically, looking much more confident than I felt. Stefan looked between us questioningly before shaking his head in understanding. "Just like old times, huh?" He said, giving us a knowing smile. Damon gave a genuine one that rarely appeared on his face, and I squeezed his hand happily, a smile appearing on my face as well. "Just like old times." Damon confirmed, before going on to ask where Caroline had run off to. "She said she wasn't feeling well, I see why now." He smirked. I gave him a guilty smile, "I'm really sorry Stefan.." He laughed, "I think we all know how Caroline can be. She'll get over it." Damon gave a nod of agreement before taking a seat at the table, "I'm eating, with or without you." He said, grabbing the bowl of salad. I rolled my eyes, "pig." We all broke into laughter, and I couldn't help but remember all of the times like this we'd had before I left.

* * *

"God I've missed this!" I said, lounged on the sofa next to Damon in front of the fire. Stefan was sitting in a chair to the left of us flipping through TV Channels, trying to find something to watch. "That one!" Damon shouted as Stefan stopped scrolling. I shook my head in amusement, "really?" Stefan gave Damon a 'you're a dumbass' look, "you want to watch The Notebook?" Damon smirked, "I love a good chick flic every once in a while!" He snapped, reaching towards Stefan, trying to grab the remote. I pulled on his shoulder, trying to keep him from it, but he over powered me, dragging both of us off of the couch and into a pile on the floor. Stefan Reached his arm out in an effort to grab the remote, but Damon grabbed his arm, yanking him out of the chair and into the floor. Stefan gave a growl before pouncing at Damon, sending the two rolling around the room fighting.

I pushed myself up off the floor, laughing uncontrollably at the scene before me. Stefan and Damon were stereotypical brothers, they fought over anything and everything, but at the end of the day they loved eachother, although neither would ever dare to admit it.

They rolled into a table that fell, launching broken pieces of wood across the room. I turned to the entry way, surprised to see a shocked Caroline standing horrified. I gave her a smile, but only received a stiff nod in return before she turned her attention back to the pair. "And this is why Damon is a bad idea." She mumbled to herself in annoyance, assuming I hadn't heard. I rolled my eyes, "always a control freak." She gave me a nasty look, "I'm sorry, did you have something to say to me?" that was the last straw, there was no way I was going to put up with Caroline's crap, even if she was getting married. "Yeah actually I do, I wanted to tell you to mind your own business, and get your nose the hell out of mine." I said more harshly than necessary. Caroline stood, taken aback, staring at me, but she didn't say a word; Instead, she turned her attention to Stefan who was hesitantly approaching us. I hadn't even realized that he and Damon had stopped their wrestling match.

I heard a groan from the bar and turned to see a smirking Damon. "I was hoping for a cat fight." He whined sarcastically. Caroline and I rolled our eyes simultaneously, and Damon gave a mock innocent shrug, "what, I like cat fights!"

Stefan gave his brother a stern look before whispering something to Caroline and leaving the room. Caroline followed behind almost immediately, leaving Damon and I alone. "Stefan is such a prude." He smirked, walking closer to me. I sighed, exhausted, "you can't blame him for sticking up for her..she is his fiancé." He rolled his eyes, "that's his mistake, not mine!" I gave him a small smile before going to sit back on the couch.

"I just hope it's not like this the whole visit. I mean, I've been here a day and we are already at each others throats." I said frustrated. He joined me on the couch, wrapping an arm around me, pulling me in to his side. "Give her time, she just needs to adjust." He replied, comforting me. I didn't reply, there wasn't much of anything to say. I didn't even know if i thought Caroline was wrong. I did have a boyfriend, and I had been played by Damon I the past. The logical thing to do would be to steer clear of him, but He was like my own personal magnet, I couldn't stay away. "I don't know what to do." I admitted, not daring to look him in the eyes, knowing that if I did he would see the hesitation I had when it came to him. "You're second guessing yourself, aren't you?" He asked quietly, and I could feel his eyes on me. " I just-" I hesitated, trying to find the right words, "it's just, it's alot to take in." I said, slowly bringing my eyes up to look at him. His expression was a mix of hurt and confusion, and I felt as if I was looking into the depths of his soul. "I thought that you wanted this..I thought that we were going to start over." He replied accusingly. "What do you want me to do Damon? My parents died, you cheated on me, I moved on. What choice did I have? I couldn't have been happy here. My whole life crumbled around me. Can you blame me for leaving?" I replied defensively, tears streaming down my face. This was wrong, it had been wrong all along, I just hadn't wanted to admit it. I couldn't do this to Elijah, and I couldn't do this to myself. This wasn't me, I was overwhelmed coming back to mystic falls and I had let myself get sucked in, but it wouldn't happen again.

"I have to go." I said quickly, standing up and from the couch and heading upstairs to get my stuff. "Elena, wait!" He yelled after me, but I didn't turn around. I could hear his footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. "Where are you going to go?" He asked. "A hotel." I said, not knowing which one, but knowing that anywhere was better than here. "It's not true you know." He stated from behind me, and I turned around to look at him. "What do you mean? What's not true?" I asked, giving him a puzzled look. "You could have been happy here. We could have worked it out Elena, but you gave up! Things got tough and you shut down. You chose to move to California, you chose to leave everyone who cared about you behind. You can do what you want, but don't ever say that you didn't have a choice." He said in disgust, looking at me as if I had said the most ignorant thing he had ever heard. Tears swelled in my eyes, I was shocked, I was confused, I was angry, but most of all I was hurt. "Is that really what. You think? That I wanted to leave? No. I wanted to stay, to live my life like I had imagined, But I moved on and if you expect me to apologize for that I'm sorry." I said before storming out of the room, out of the boarding house, and into the darkness of the night outside.

I walked to the closest hotel; A little run dow, hole in the wall kind of place. "I'd like a room for the night, please." I requested to the middle aged woman manning the front desk. She handed me a key, giving me a small smile, "room 42." "Thanks" I said, turning to walk towards my room." "Really?" A female voice said from behind me, and I turned to meet the bright blue eyes of none other than Caroline Forbes. Before I could even speak she was rushing over to me, wrapping me in a right hug, "I'm so sorry!" She whispered into my ear, "but honestly Elena, how could you not call me if you needed a place to stay?! You're my maid of honor for God sake! I don't care if we are fighting or not, there's no way you are staying in a hotel!" She giggled, and I smiled at her. Caroline, despite her dramatics, was the best friend I had ever had and I was thankful to have her. "You're coming with me!" She demanded, giving me a determined look. "Well, who am I to object?" I laughed, grabbing my bags and following her out to her red SUV. "How did you know where I was?" I asked in curiosity. "Damon called." She returned. "Damon" I echoed, "of course."

* * *

A/N REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. First off, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all of the reviews...you truly don't understand how helpful they are!**

**second, the chapters are going to be getting significantly longer, so that might possibly mean no more daily updates...sorry/:**

**enjoy(:**

* * *

"So where do I sleep?" I asked Caroline; I already knew the answer, but I wanted to be polite. She looked at me confused, "where do you think?" She asked with a laugh, "you're sleeping in my room, as usual!" I gave her a smile before toting my bags into her room.

"You redecorated!" I examined. Her walls were now a light yellow color as opposed to the hot pink they had been in high school. It was a beautiful room, not nearly as extravagant as those at the boarding house, but beautiful just the same. "I figured it was time for a change." She replied, hopping onto the bed. We both changed into more comfortable clothes in silence before either of us said another word. I knew she was dying to know what had happened between Damon and I, but I didn't know if I was ready to talk about it, at least not yet.

"So are you going to spill or am I going to have to pull it out of you?" Caroline asked, unable to control her curiosity. Honestly, I was surprised she had lasted this long. I gave a rueful laugh, "I told him that we couldn't be together; let's just say he didn't take it the best." She rolled her eyes, "Elena, that's not going to cut it; I need the details!" She insisted. With some persuading I told her everything. I told her about how I still cared about Damon, about his profession of love, about the passionate kiss we had shared, about the magnetic pull I felt when I was around him, everything. "And Elijah?" She asked. I looked down, considering her question, not knowing how to answer it. "Elijah is the nicest man I have ever known, he is sweet and generous, and everything a girl could ever hope for." I explained, hoping that Caroline would understand what I was trying to say. "But he's not Damon." She concluded, and I nodded my head in agreement. She let out a yawn, and I pulled out my phone to check the time, 1:30 AM. "Goodnight" She whispered, closing her eyes to go to sleep. "Thanks care." I whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear me, it just felt good to say it.

* * *

"Try this one!" Caroline exclaimed, thrusting yet another dress into my face. I gave a sigh, we had been searching for my bridesmaid dress for the last three hours and I had tried on pretty much every dress in the store. "I liked the first one, care." I whined, trying to avoid trying on the dark blue dress I was now holding. "Just try it!" She urged, pushing me back into the dressing room. "If you don't like it we'll get the first one." She called as I was slipping on the dress. It was gorgeous, I had to admit; It was a tight fitting dress with intricate beading around the chest area, and I couldn't help but love it. I walked out into the lobby hesitantly, my eyes searching Caroline's expression for her feelings on the dress. "That's the one." she whispered, her mouth dropping open. I smiled, embarrassed, "stop looking at me like that!" I snapped, giggling. She shrugged "What, you're hot!"

After we bought the dress we headed to the grille to get a bite to eat. "So I'll just have to tell Damon to get a blue tie to match and we'll be gold!" She smiled, looking more excited than I had seen her since I arrived. "I just can't believe you're getting married!" I replied, giving her a big smile. "I know! And to Stefan Salvatore! I mean, that is like every girls dream!" She said, popping a fry into her mouth. "I looked down, knowing that she wasn't completely right." She shook her head knowingly, "almost every girls dream." She corrected, "some prefer the jack ass older brother." She smirked, before breaking out into a fit of giggles. "Shut up!" I yelled across the table, letting out a few giggles of my own.

Caroline stopped laughing abruptly and gave an uncomfortable grimace, "speak of the devil." She muttered, and I groaned. I had been avoiding Damon all day; I wasn't mad at him, I just didn't know what to say. I couldn't give him what he wanted, and it was killing me. "He's walking towards us." She whispered urgently, and I started to turn around. "Don't!" She snapped, I turned back to face her. "Are you going to talk to him?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes. "I don't really have a choice." She gave me one last sympathetic look before Damon arrived at the table.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. Almost instantly an electric shock began pulsing through me, the same as every other time he touched me, it was addicting. "Sure." I said, moving my shoulder away from his touch and getting up; He led me outside wordlessly. "I wanted to apologize." He said guiltily. "I'm not mad Damon, I just...I'm just overwhelmed." He gave a sigh, "I just wish that you could understand how much you mean to me, how much it kills me to see you walk out of the boarding house. I wish that you knew how badly I wanted to kiss you every time we are together." He confessed, passion evident in his stormy blue eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered, meaning it with everything in me. I didn't want to hurt Damon, I wanted him to be happy, to live the life he deserved, I just didn't know how to give that to him. "I want you Elena, but I'm not going to chase you." He said finally. That stung, I knew I should be happy that he was going to move on, but all I felt was a growing feeling of hurt. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes, and I could feel them rolling down my cheeks, staining my shirt. "Good." I whispered, although I didn't mean it. He reached up to wipe away my tears, caressing my face, "I will always love you." He whispered, and with that he turned and walked away. I watched him go, tears streaming down my face. I wanted him, I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything, but I couldn't have him, and it was horrible.

"Your doing the right thing." Caroline said from beside me, wrapping me in a hug. "It doesn't feel right." I mumbled through my tears. "If you acted on your feelings both of you would just get hurt, not to mention Elijah if he ever found out." She stated. I knew she was right, all I would do was hurt Damon; I was going to be here for a few weeks and then I was going to leave Mystic Falls, leave Damon; I couldn't put him through that, not again.

* * *

"Okay...no no you're right...yeah...sounds good" Caroline had been on the phone for the past hour and a half, leaving me to go through the last 12 editions of Vogue. Se glanced over at me, biting her lip, but as soon as I met her eyes she looked away. "What's wrong?" I mouthed, but she ignored me. "Okay, love you Stefan." She hung up the phone, coming to sit next to me on the bed hesitantly. "Okay don't hate me.." She started, waiting to see my reaction. I laughed nervously, waiting for her to continue, "you and Damon are going to have to go run some errands together tomorrow..." She rushed, obviously not to happy about having to break the news. The color drained out of my face, and it was all I could do to give a stiff nod, "yeah, umm..that's fine." Managing a smile that looked more like a grimace. She rolled her eyes, "it's obviously not fine!" She exclaimed, "...but Stefan's orders." She finished regretfully. I sighed, "maybe me and Damon can split the errands?" I suggested. She shifted her weight, suddenly becoming bet interested in the patterns on her bedspread. "Not exactly." I groaned, "what kind of 'errands' are we going to be running exactly?" I asked. She hesitated, refusing to meet my eyes. "CAROLINE!" I threatened. "Okay! Okay! You have to take 'best couple' pictures.." She said, still not looking at me. "If anybody needs me i'll be jumping off the nearest bridge." I said sarcastically, moving to get up from the bed. "I'm sorry!" She screamed after me, not knowing that I was totally kidding about leaving. "Calm down care! I'm just getting a drink!" i yelled back, "preferably a strong one."

I searched the cabinets for anything alcoholic and had found 4 bottles of vodka by the time Caroline got down the stairs. "SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! EVERYBODY!" I started singing at the top of my lungs, dancing around the kitchen like a lunatic. Caroline just stood, staring at me In confusion, struggling to suppress her laughter. "Come on care! Have some fun, let loose!" I urged, earning me an eye roll. "Says Elena, the goody two shoes." She mumbled under her breath. "You know you wanna." I pressed, prancing up to her, shaking the vodka bottle in her face. "Fine!" She succumbed, grabbing the bottle and taking a giant drink. "Wooohhoooo!" I screamed, drinking from the other bottle.

"You are so much more fun when you're upset about Damon!" Caroline screamed over the now blaring music. "No! Don't say his name!" I returned just as loudly, bursting into a fit of giggles. "What should we call him then?" She questioned. I had to think about that, "SAM!" I decided. "Why Sam?" Caroline asked, confused. "SEXY AND MUSCULAR!" I screamed, finishing off my second bottle of vodka before falling onto the couch. "I'm going to be so hung over." I groaned, thinking about the inevitable. "It was so worth it!" She replied, collapsing next to me. I smiled at her, and we both fell asleep, bottles scattered all around us, music still blaring.

The next morning I woke up to the chuckling of an all to familiar voice. "Wakey wakey...poptarts and OJ." He said sarcastically, shaking me awake. I groaned, stretching my back, "what are you doing here Damon?"

**A/N reviews are love. XOXO**


End file.
